The Best Present Ever
by Aangsfan
Summary: Katara's birthday arrives but the rest of the gang doesn't know. But later she gets the best present ever. Kataang. Just a cute oneshot. R&R plz.


**Here's a little oneshot about Katara's birthday. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

It was middle of the night, and the gang had stopped to rest for the night in an abandoned field that was near an Earth Kingdom village. Everyone was asleep except for Katara. She was so excited. Tomorrow she would turn 15. Even though she was excited, she promised herself she wouldn't remind Sokka, Toph, or Aang that it was her birthday-especially Aang-because she didn't want it to effect their journey. She wanted Aang to concentrate on what was best for the world and not on her, no matter how much she liked him. Although there was a slight chance of them finding out Katara was confident that they had no clue it was tomorrow. After a while Katara fell asleep leaning against a tree.

The next day approached quickly and unexpectedly. Aang woke first and noticed that Katara wasn't in her sleepingbag. He looked around starting to get worried but calmed down when he saw her resting against a tree. What Aang noticed though was that she had a frown on her face instead of the peaceful smile that was usually glued to her. _I wonder why she chose to sleep over there, she looks so uncomfortable._ Aang thought.

He then walked over to her and sat down next to her. Instead of waking her he moved closer to her. Then her head fell to her right landing on Aang's shoulder. Aang leaned his head against hers and suddenly that smile reappeared on her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A couple hours later Katara woke up. But something was different. As she fully woke up and opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't alone. Aang had fallen back asleep and was still leaning against her. Katara liked the feeling of warmth and comfort she got when she was with Aang. She tried to get up slowly so that she wouldn't wake Aang, but since he was such alight sleeper he woke when she moved. "Katara?" he said yawning.

"Good morning." Katara replied. Aang looked at her and smiled.

"Why did you sleep over here last night?" he asked.

"Oh…um…I was just thinking about things and I...fell asleep." Katara replied. "What brought you over here, last night?" she asked Aang

"Well…you just looked a little bit uncomfortable so I came over to join you." Aang said twiddling with his fingers.

"Well thanks for the company." She said giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Aang just blushed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Toph and Sokka woke up later as Katara made breakfast. They woke up to a big breakfast of a million various things. "What's up with the breakfast feast? It's noon." Sokka asked practically diving into the food. Katara didn't answer. She just continued to cook while humming to herself. "What's up with her?" asked Toph. "I don't know she's never this happy unless-." Sokka stopped mid sentence because he realized why Katara was so happy. But he couldn't say anything because he started to choke on a piece of his food. Toph hit him in the back and the piece flew out of his mouth. Sokka gasped as Katara turned to his attention. "Are you okay? What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said as he continued to cough. As Katara went back to her work, Sokka pulled Toph and Aang aside. "What do you want?" Toph asked impatiently. "You guys, I'm horrible." He said. Aang and Toph just stared at Sokka confused. "Today is Katara's birthday!" he told them.

"She turns 15 today. I can't believe I forgot." He continued as he sat down on the ground, his heads in his hands.

"What are we going to do?" asked Aang.

"I know! Me and Toph will go into the village and get her something nice. You keep her here and don't let leave no matter what." Sokka told Aang. "Okay." Aang replied.

"So what are we going to get sweetness?" Toph asked Sokka as they walked off. "I don't know, well see when we get there." He replied

Aang walked back to Katara and watched her wondering why she didn't tell him. "Hey Aang, where did Sokka and Toph go?" she asked. "Oh they went to get more food." Said Aang trying to make up an excuse.

"Oh… well do you want to go practice waterbending?" she asked.

Aang nodded. Aang decided that he would do anything Katara wanted since it was her day. They practiced for hours and went back when Aang heard Toph and Sokka.

"Why don't we go back now." Aang suggested

"Okay." Katara replied.

"So Katara want to play a game?" asked Aang. "What kind of game?" Katara asked with an eyebrow raising.

"You'll see." Aang said with a devious smile on his face. Then he covered her eyes and lead her back to camp. "Where are we going?" she asked. "You'll see." He said.

"You better not let me fall." She said laughing. "Trust me, I won't." he whispered into her ear.

When they got back to camp Sokka had a bunch of flowers and food everywhere, and Toph had spelled Happy Birthday Katara with the Earth.

"Aang, what's this about?" Katara asked. Aang removed his hands and she opened her eyes. Katara gasped.

"Oh my gosh, you guys knew?" she asked. Katara pulled all three of them into a group hug and thanked them. "You guys didn't have to do anything." Katara said. "But we wanted to." Toph said.

The four of them sat down and ate and celebrated. Then Toph and Sokka gave Katara presents. Toph gave her a cake made out of rock. Katara didn't mind though because it's the thought that counts. And Sokka gave her a bunch of flowers and her own (and much smaller) boomeraang. Sokka went on and on about how she could use her new weapon. Aang didn't give her anything because he had something else in mind. Katara gave them all another hug. "You guys are the best." She said

Later Aang pulled Katara aside. "Katara, why didn't you tell me today was your birthday." He asked. She sighed "Because, my birthday isn't important it's just another day. I didn't want to stop or get sidetracked on our way to defeat the firelord and-." Aang put a finger to her lips. "Katara you need to stop thinking about things that way. Your birthday is just as important as defeating the firelord." Aang said. Katara blushed.

"So now it's my turn to give you a present." He said. "You don't have to give me anything, I have you and that's all I need." Katara said. Aang just ignored her and spoke. "I love you." He said as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Katara kissed him back. "I love you too." She said. Then Katara pulled apart from Aang. "You know Aang, this is the best present I have ever gotten." She said. Katara then kissed him again.

Not to far away Sokka and Toph were watching them. "This is the only time I'm going to let them get away with this." Sokka told Toph. "Man! And I really thought that she liked my gift." Toph pouted.

So the gang moved on with everyone especially Aang and Katara happy as a clam.

**I thought this was a cute idea for a oneshot. So R&R and tell me what you think. **


End file.
